


The Derp Side

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: Streaming, Bitterness, Character Study, Cover Art, Crack, Daddy Issues, Dark, Dark Comedy, Derogatory Language, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Funny, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Mostly Gen, Music, Pastiche, Pop Culture, Ridiculous, Sarcasm, Slapstick, Snark, Surreal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kylo Ren crackmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Derp Side

* * *

 

I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist. There’s just too much comedy hidden in Kylo’s angst, like veins of gold in marble. So there’s a lot of dark humor, here, as well as a lot of sheer ridiculousness. Two or three songs may contain Reylo hints, but it isn’t a major theme of the mix.

You might wonder why I included Weird Al’s “The Saga Begins,” since it isn’t technically from Kylo’s point of view, but it’s the story of Vader that I think Kylo consumed as a child and slowly grew obsessed with.

…Which is a _way too serious_ explanation for this zany mix.

Enjoy!

  


01\. **Everclear** \- Father Of Mine // 02. **Voltaire** \- When You’re Evil // 03. **Goodnight Nurse** \- Milkshake // 04. **The Lonely Island** \- Like A Boss // 05. **Michael Jackson** \- Bad // 06. **Weird Al Yankovic** \- The Saga Begins // 07. **Eminem** \- The Way I Am // 08. **Danny Jacob** \- My Evil Buddies And Me // 09. **Kelly Osbourne** \- Papa Don’t Preach // 10. **Flight Of The Conchords** \- Hurt Feelings // 11. **My Chemical Romance** \- Blood // 12. **Britney Spears** \- Circus // 13. **Beastie Boys** \- You Gotta Fight For Your Right (To Party) // 14. **They Might Be Giants** \- Dr. Evil // 15. **Prince** \- Let’s Go Crazy // 16. **Katy Perry Feat. Juicy J** \- Dark Horse // 17. **LMFAO** \- Sexy And I Know It // 18. **NOFX** \- Secret Society // 19. **Mika** \- Grace Kelly // 20. **Steel Panther Feat. Corey Taylor** \- Death To All But Metal // 21. **Carl Douglas** \- Kung Fu Fighting // 22. **Eminem** \- So Bad // 23. **The Offspring** \- Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) // 24. **Denis Leary** \- Asshole // 25. **The Bloodhound Gang** \- I Hope You Die // 26. **MC Hammer** \- You Can’t Touch This // 27. **The Hives** \- Hate To Say I Told You So // 28. **The Lonely Island** \- The Creep // 29. **Astellaway** \- Monster // 30. **Alice Cooper** \- No More Mr. Nice Guy // 31. **Weird Al Yankovich** \- White And Nerdy // 32. **Scissor Sisters** \- I Can’t Decide // 33. **Kiss** \- The Devil Is Me // 34. **Chris Daughtry** \- Poker Face // 35. **Alien Ant Farm** \- Smooth Criminal // 36. **They Might Be Giants** \- Boss Of Me // 37. **Ying Yang Twins** \- Wait // 38. **L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.** \- We’re Evil // 39. **Escape The Fate** \- It’s Just Me // 40. **Teddybears** \- Cobrastyle // 41. **NOFX** \- The Idiots Are Taking Over // 42. **The Offspring** \- You’re Gonna Go Far Kid // 43. **Xscape** \- Who’s That Man // 44. **Beck** \- Loser

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/the-derp-side))**

* * *

 


End file.
